1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to athletic training equipment and more specifically it relates to a basketball rebound device. The basketball rebound device will help a person when practicing shooting a basketball into a basket. As the basketball descends through the hoop, it will land on a wedge shaped ramp on the basketball court underneath the hoop and bounce back to a desired area, where the person is standing. The wedge shaped ramp is lightweight and includes a pair of cutout handles, so that it can be easily carried by the cutout handles to and from the basketball, court, while being effortlessly positioned and repositioned during a practice session.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous athletic training equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,520 to Friedman; 4,093,218 to Burchers; 5,141,224 to Nolde et al.; 5,467,977 to Beck and 5,556,104 to Guillen, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.